1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which the direction in which external connection terminals are inserted can be changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
One form of an image forming apparatus is a multifunction machine having a combination of functions of, for example, a copier, a printer, a scanner, and a facsimile machine. The multifunction machine has various connectors because different data communication methods may be used for the respective functions. The external connection terminals are provided on the rear surface of the main body so that cables inserted into the external connection terminals using plugs will not obstruct users. In this case, the plugs and cables, inserted into the external connection terminals, extend perpendicularly to an inserting section. Further, the plugs are inserted into the external connection terminals. As a result, the multifunction machine is installed so as to provide sufficient space behind it.
Furthermore, the multifunction machine is changed to multifunctional and the latest conditions by expanding and updating its functions. In such a case, a portable operation terminal such as a notebook-type personal computer (notebook PC) is connected to the multifunction machine via one of the external connection terminals to change the connections according to the functions or to update systems controlling the respective functions or change set values. Also in the case of periodic maintenance, the operation terminal is connected to the multifunction machine via the external connection terminal.
However, if the operation terminal is temporarily connected to the multifunction machine, it is difficult to approach and operate the external connection terminal because it is provided on the rear surface of the multifunction machine. Moreover, it is contemplated that the multifunction machine may be moved to simplify the connection to the external connection terminal. However, the multifunction machine, provided with the multiple functions, is often large and heavy. Further, care must be taken to prevent the connected plug from slipping out of the external connection terminal. Therefore, it is difficult to connect the plug to the external connection terminal.